This invention relates to warning devices for proximity of vehicles including heavy equipment, television trucks or any other vehicle that may come into contact with a high-voltage power lines for avoiding dangerous and damaging contact.
There are known sensors of proximity of vehicles to high-voltage power lines, but none with the high sensitivity and precision of detection and effective warning to equipment operators of proximity taught by this invention.
Dangerous and damaging contact of high-voltage power lines by vehicles continues to be a problem to equipment operators, to their rescuers, to affected users of electricity, to power companies, to construction companies and to other users of the vehicles.
Examples of most-closely related known but different devices are disclosed in the following patents:
Patent No.:(U.S. unless stated otherwise)Invertor:Issue Date:4,675,644Cloutier, et al.Jun. 23, 19872,730,245AuldJan. 10, 19563,125,751WintersMar. 17, 19643,786,468MoffittJan. 15, 19743,833,898WilkinsonSep. 3, 19744,064,997Holland, et al.Dec. 27, 19774,408,195Tullis, et al.Oct. 4, 1983AU 261,364Winters, et al.Oct. 8, 1964CA 758,721Winters, et al.May 9, 1967CA 963,553Jepperson, et alFeb. 23, 1975